


梦醒时分

by miliangdanenn



Category: hollanfield - Fandom, 桑默, 荷兰傻
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn
Summary: 非典型向的病症梗
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Freddie Highmore
Kudos: 2





	梦醒时分

“去旅游吧”，Thomas坐在桌前支着脑袋看着认真钻研剧本的Freddie，“地点我也想好了。”

Freddie一时间没有反应过来，只是盯着眼前金发青年，他的表情很认真，不像是在撒谎的样子，“为什么突然想着去旅游？”

“很久都没有一起出去了，反正你接的这部戏下周才开机，一个星期而已。”Thomas直视着Freddie那双碧色的眸子，在他的眼眸深处Thomas可以看见自己的样子。

Freddie太清楚他的这种眼神了，每次Thomas一有事情拜托自己他就会这样看着自己。怎么说呢，Freddie觉得就像自己养的一只牧羊犬对着主人摇尾巴。他知道自己拗不过Thomas，也只好放纵他的任性。

“那你自己的行程安排好了吗？”Freddie说着拿出手机准备给自己的经纪人写假条。

“嗯，都弄好了。既然你同意了那我就开始订机票了。”

Freddie对Thomas的突如其来的幼稚叹了一口气，“准备去哪里？需要我查查游玩的路线吗？”

“不用了，我都已经做好了。”Thomas挥挥手，“只是需要你同意去而已。”

“看来是一次有预谋的行动呢。”

目的地是澳大利亚的黄金海岸，白天从海上吹来的风在蔚蓝色的海面上刮起一阵阵的涟漪。海浪好像遵循着大自然的某种规律，一波又一波地赶到沙滩上，浸湿了粒粒软沙。阳光倾泻在海面上，让蔚蓝色的海面如同精心打磨的钻石一般折射出光泽。

Freddie站在酒店的阳台上，望着不远处的大海，心中是道不明的惬意。

“要不要下楼去看看？”Thomas从后面抱住Freddie，将头靠在对方的肩膀上，说话间的炽热气息都细细地喷洒在他的耳廓上。即使吹着夹杂着盐的清凉海风，Freddie也依旧觉得燥热，耳梢上微微泛着红。“行啊。”他侧过头，淡淡地在Thomas的脸颊上留下一个吻。  
“好。”Thomas只是说说，搂在Freddie腰上的那双手却是越扣越紧。

“你最近怎么了？”Freddie轻轻侧着头，茸茸的发丝蹭着Thomas的下颚痒痒的。

“没事。”

Freddie继续看着海滩上人潮的川流不息，想起身后抱着自己不放的某人便不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

几天的时间过得很快，他们在这里享受了很多有趣的项目，海边能玩的基本上都体验过了。不过对于Freddie而言最喜欢的还是待在Thomas身边，无论是骑车兜风还是只是静静地坐在海边吹风都很令人舒心。两人拍下了许多照片，不仅是记录下了在海边度假的休闲时光，也是彼此间充满细水流长的欢喜。

在这里的最后一夜仍旧是在海滩上度过的。他们在沙滩上简简单单地铺了一张餐布，坐在沙子上感觉是软软的，沙子好像是会根据身形调整凹陷程度似的，让人觉得舒适。

皎洁的月光如碎片般撒下，透过Freddie的睫毛，在他的眼睑上打下细长的阴影。Thomas觉得他的睫毛好像沾染了月亮的光辉银尘，在眨眼之间便能融入他瞳仁中的亮光里。

想要记住这张脸的每一处细节。

Thomas已经记不起来喜欢上Freddie的理由了，但也许就只是身边的这个人就足够成为他喜欢他的理由。

“最近是遇到了什么事情吗？特地跑到海边来。”Freddie仰着头眺望着夜空中的满天繁星，“我希望你能够告诉我。”他的声音还是一如既往的坚定而温柔。

Thomas攥着餐布的指节有些发白，他知道Freddie很聪明，总是能一眼就看出自己的想法。谁知道呢，也许他就是喜欢他这种隐秘的聪慧。Thomas犹豫了一下，还是开口道：“我好像记忆出了问题，忘记了很多事情。”

Thomas感觉Freddie听到自己的话之后好像哽住了，过了很久才回应道：“都忘记什么了？”

他的声音有些颤抖，Thomas已经不敢继续说下去了，但话已落实，也没有收回的必要了，况且这也是他带Freddie来海边的缘故。

“我快把你忘记了。”

“那……你还记得我们是什么时候认识的吗？”

忘记了，全都忘记了。Thomas只是隐约地记得自己和Freddie相识是三年前自己出事故之后的事情。三年之前的记忆异常清晰，而对自己无比重要的那三年，无论如何回想，他记起来的都只是一些模模糊糊的片段。

他很害怕，害怕有一天把心爱的人全忘记了。

“对不起……我……”Thomas说不出话来，喉咙里仿佛有根粗糙的木棍捅着自己无法发声。

“没关系的，记不起来的东西我每天都会再给你说一遍。”Freddie握着他的手，拇指的指腹温柔地摩挲着对方的手背，不知是给他还是给予自己以安慰。

“谢谢你……”

也许是在清晨重识，在黄昏相爱，在夜中又忘却有关他的一切。

能够相爱又如何呢，对于双方不都是折磨吗？

我不想让你一遍又一遍对着熟悉又陌生的人介绍你自己。

“来拍最后一张照片吧。”Thomas说着再次深深地看了一眼Freddie。

想记下来，想把有关他的一切都记下来。

“好。”

两位青年一齐对准了镜头，留下了最后一张在海边的回忆。

Thomas被闹钟吵醒了，手机中的日程表提醒他今早九点要到诊所看病。他感觉自己的病已经好了一大半了，再也没有想象出什么离奇古怪的东西了。他从床头柜上抓起车钥匙，随口吃了一点面包之类的作为早餐便匆匆忙忙地赶往心理诊所。

虽然说是诊所，但给Thomas的感觉而言，这里更像是家里的客厅一样，莫名地让他感觉温馨。

“Thomas今天很准时啊。”他的主治医生Asa坐在深棕色的绒布小沙发上对他露出了浅浅的微笑。

Thomas没有回答，只是自顾自地在Asa对面的沙发上坐下了。

“最近怎么样？说说你这个月的感受吧。”

“我……”Thomas顿了一下，“我有的时候总是感觉自己好像忘记了什么事情，但是记忆告诉我，我什么都没有忘记。”

“有的时候要相信你自己的记忆啊。”Asa弓起身子，将两张沙发中间茶几上的透明茶杯推向Thomas，“那你对Freddie这个名字还有印象吗？”

“Freddie……”Thomas念着这个名字，他无法把这个名字和他身边的任何一个人对上号。“我不认识。”

这是他努力回想后的答案。

“好的。”Asa露出职业性的微笑。接下来又问了几个日常性的问题，这次诊疗便结束了。

“Sangster先生，你的病几乎痊愈了，如果有问题的话及时来这里找我。”Asa对着将要离开的Thomas挥了挥手。

后者只是礼仪性地说道：“谢谢了。”

傍晚时分的诊所和往常一样没有开灯，助手Tom借着从巨大落地窗投射进的落日的余晖整理着桌上的资料。

“Thomas的妄想症治好了？”Tom说着看着桌上摆放的患者资料，纸页摩擦的声音在空荡的诊所异常清楚。

“好了”，Asa没有抬头，只是继续在电脑上敲打着自己的论文。  
“只能用这种治疗方法吗？让他忘记最爱的人也太痛苦了吧。”

“你不觉得让他意识到他最爱的人是自己妄想出来的会更痛苦  
吗？”Asa侧过头，出于职业习惯地观察着Tom的表情。“我只是让他意识到自己最真实的记忆而已。”

Tom咬了咬下唇，有些无奈地把手中的资料收拾清楚。

“你同情他吗？”

“嗯”，Tom顺着揉了揉Asa的黑发，“我也挺庆幸的。”

“庆幸什么？”

“你是真的。”

Thomas还是觉得自己忘记了什么，尽管自己的日记和照片，所有的记录都在陈述着一个事实。

他什么也没有忘记。

在入睡之前他回忆了一遍自己所经历的所有事情，从自己出道做演员，一直都过着很幸福的生活，好像一切的事情都是从自己在片场出事故开始的。他记得的是自己得了妄想症，幻想的内容他已经完全不记得了，那些东西都在大脑的深处被否认了。忘掉的是物品，还是人，还是感情呢？不过既然是不存在的东西，又何必让自己回想起来呢？

即便是如此，他仍旧觉得心中闷闷的，像一团杂乱的毛线球，找不到线的起点，终点也杂糅在其中。Thomas对没有缘故的郁闷感到烦躁，他不安地抓了抓自己金色的头发，从自己的床上坐起，翻开了相册。

Thomas的相册里的照片并不是按时间排放的，就连现在的他也说不清楚排放照片的原因。最开始的一组照片是自己几个月前在黄金海岸独自度假的照片。照片上的风景秀色可餐，碧色的波浪侵蚀着细沙，海滩上的游人熙熙攘攘，但Thomas也觉得照片上少了些什么。  
好像照片的中央再多一个人会更好。

海边度假的照片翻到了底，最后一张是自己在夜空下的沙滩上自拍。

透过照片，Thomas好像能想象那天的场景，独自一人坐在沙滩上，听着不远处的海浪潮声，围着月光与星光织成的披风。

好像也挺享受的。

只不过为什么照片的右边是空的。印在照片上的只是沙滩上红白相间的餐布，还是感觉少了一个人。心中的那团线球好像摸到了线头，但随后又被揉成杂乱的一团。

Thomas放弃回想了，无论再怎么回忆想起的都还是一样的东西。  
就算忘记了，那也应该不是什么重要的东西。

仿佛是睡了很久很久，却一直没有做梦。

长夜无眠。

\--fin


End file.
